Películas
by Laine-JK
Summary: Porque las películas de terror no sólo te sacan un buen susto.


Ahí estaba el último documento a firmar, miró su reloj de pared anunciando exactamente las 11 de la noche. Estaba ya dispuesto a dormir pero cuando se incorporó de su silla, escuchó su espalda tronar, se preguntó si realmente se estaba haciendo viejo.

Caminó hacia la puerta pero cuando estaba a escasos milímetros de su mano con la perilla, escuchó el teléfono sonar. Pensó seriamente dejarlo sonar hasta el día siguiente si era necesario, sin embargo, aquello no era de buena educación y él era todo un caballero por lo que no tuvo más remedio que contestar.

¬ _Hello_? – Contestó con voz apagada debido al cansancio

¬ ¡_Arthur! ¡Cuánto tiempo_!

Intentó gritarle pero eso no lo llevaría a la cama antes.

¬ ¿Qué quieres, _Spain_?

¬ _Venga que suenas enojado_

¬ Tal vez porque estaba a minutos de por fin descansar

Y es que era pesado firmar papeles por más de 3 horas.

¬ _Ah, lo siento…_

¬ No importa… ¿Qué se te ofrece entonces?

_¬ Bueno quería saber si no estabas ocupado mañana. Quiero que vengas a ver una película conmigo_

Aquello lo tomó más que desprevenido. Pensó que le pediría algún préstamo o en reclamarse sobre las muchas guerras que tuvieron en la antigüedad… Pero no fue así.

Sus mejillas se coloraron de un rojo amapola adornando su rostro bastante bonito, su corazón no dejaba de latir. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué sólo con él?

¬ ¿Por qué no invitas a tu adorado Roma?

¬ _Le he avisado, me ha dicho que era una tontería y un desperdicio verla conmigo _– Escuchó un suspiro – _Fran y Gil no pueden, Portugal tiene una cita…_

Y comenzó a hablarle de una larga lista donde al parecer, él era el último.

¬ _Alf tiene un juego, Méjico una comida con su jefe y los demás simplemente se negaron_

Pensaba rechazar desde un simple principio pero al escuchar como sus hermanitos menores le habían negado, su corazón se ablando de momento.

¬ Bien… Iré

¬ ¡_Maravilloso! Buenas noches y lamento llamarte tan tarde_

¬ Good Night

Colgó finalmente. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a España llamarle a la doce de la madrugada? Bueno, al menos en su país eran las 12. La diferencia de horarios solo es de una hora.

Se fue finalmente a la cama con el pensamiento de que mañana en la noche vería una película al lado de Antonio… ¿Qué tipo de película? ¿Romance? ¿Comedia?... ¿Terror?... Había varios géneros, pero bueno, sea cual sea, él aceptó verla.

~O~

¬ Los ojos de Julia… - Susurró mirando la cartelera

¬ ¡Es buena! – Salió Antonio de la nada causándole un susto al inglés – Es una película de suspenso y si le encuentras… Hasta de terror

El inglés susurró algo incomprensible para el castaño cosa que ignoró, lo tomó del brazo y lo adentró a la sala.

Sí que había gente dentro. Ningún niño a la vista, eso sí que era bueno, desde el punto de vista del inglés.

Tomaron asiento justamente en los lugares de en medio. Sí que era una perfecta vista. Escuchó un pequeño crujir y volteó a ver a su acompañante quien comía palomitas como niño chiquito.

¬ ¿Gustas? ¡Están deliciosas! – Sonrió

¬ No gracias

Miró su reloj. Eran cerca de las 12 de la noche en día jueves, así que era un estreno… Que lindo…

La película al fin comenzó. El suicidio de Sara sí que fue un tanto inesperado, no pensó que fuera a comenzar así. El avance de la película lo iba intrigando más y más… Por Dios… ¡No pensó que perdería la vista tan pronto! ¡Tampoco que fuera a dar a la boca del lobo tan repentinamente! Los giros de la historia hacían soltar a la gente un "¡Ah!" así como a él. La película le estaba fascinando. El suspenso era… ¡Más que genial! Esperabas un ataque en un segundo y aparecía en un minuto y en donde menos se espera. Cada paso que el sujeto daba te hacía soltar un suspiro de alivio para Julia.

Arthur vaya que se divertía. Antonio lo miró de reojo, sonrió al ver como Inglaterra se divertía de lo lindo. El rubio estaba tan concentrado en la película que no se percató cuando le tomó la mano al castaño acertando un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

~O~

¬ ¿Y bien? – Preguntó España cuando salieron del cine

¬ No estuvo mal – Contestó mientras sonreía

¬ ¡Guay! – Exclamó de repente irradiando felicidad – Me alegro. Porque dentro de un año, se estrenará la tercera parte de la saga de "_Rec_" y tú señorito… ¡La verás conmigo!

¬ _What_?

¬ Sí… ¿O qué? ¿Pensaste que sería la única? ¡No señor!

Suspiró. No tuvo más remedio que aceptar ver la siguiente película con él, lo peor es que eran estrenos y eso lo obligaba a no dormir bien un día… Esperaba valiera la pena.

Más películas.

_Rec 3 Génesis:_ estrenada en el 2011. Le tenía pena a la chica aunque fuera una película… El día más feliz de su vida, se había vuelto el peor infierno… Claro, con esa película se llevó un susto no lo negará… ¡Zombis de la nada! Sí es que a eso se le puede llamar zombi, o lo que sea que fuera.

_Mamá_: Estrenada en Febrero de 2013. Dirigida por Guillermo del Toro. Si Rec, el Orfanato y los Ojos de Julia fueron producidas por este hombre, era seguro que aquella película valdría la pena ver.

Bien… Jamás pensó que un par de "dulces" niñas le sacarían un buen susto. ¿El mayor susto de su vida? NO… ¡Claro que no! ¡Era simplemente ridículo! Él era Arthur Kirkland, el más temido pirata que Europa haya conocido… Sólo que… Estaba retirado y ya no estaba acostumbrado a cosas como esa.

Salieron del cine con los rostros relajados mientras que los demás estaban que casi se les salía el alma… Si tan solo supieran lo que ellos pasaron… ¡Sí se les saldría el alma!

¬ Supongo que fue la última del mes – Habló Inglaterra

¬ Tal vez – Rió España – Las que faltan de otros meses

¬ Dime una cosa – Detuvo el andar al aeropuerto de Madrid - ¿Por qué sólo me invitaste?

¬ ¿Eh?

¬ _Yes… Why_? Tenías a _Rome, Belgium, Mexico, Portugal_… ¿Por qué llamarme solo a mí?

¬ ¿No somos colegas?

Esperaba otra respuesta… Más… Romántica

¬ Además – Siguió hablando mientras continuaba el andar y llamándole la atención al otro – Quería verlas contigo a mi lado

¿Cuántas veces el español lo tomaría desprevenido? Simplemente no sabía que responder ante eso. Lo que haría tendría dos consecuencias.

1.- Que España lo tachara de raro y se alejara de él

Ó

2.- Que correspondiera finalmente

Podía ocurrir una de estas, pero… ¿Cuál? Bueno, no sabría sino intentaba lo que tenía en mente. Así que se arriesgó.

Tomó la mano izquierda del español haciendo que se girara y recibiera un beso improvisado en los labios.

Ambos corazones no dejaban de latir con fuerza. España se sorprendió que no sabía que hacer, como reaccionar y con qué. Finalmente se dio a corresponder. ¡Su plan funcionó! ¡Funcionó! Sabía que si lo invitaba a ver películas con él, a media noche, recurriría a él como protección.

Eso lo hizo feliz… Antonio no se alejó cuando lo besó sino que correspondió. Como le hacía feliz eso… Bastante feliz…

Había pasado más de un mes desde su confesión repentina que ahora, ver películas de terror con España a su lado le era divertido, tanto que incluso no terminaban de verlas.

Revisó su celular al escuchar el sonido de un mensaje entrante:

"_Hey England! Ven a mi casa a ver películas. No olvides traer una película de terror de tu casa_

_Atte. The Hero!"_

No, no tenía tiempo para ver esas películas… Aunque era pura mentira, tenía bastante tiempo de sobra. Le llegó otro mensaje diciéndole la hora de reunión. Sí quería llegar puntual, debía salir ya. Se cambió de ropa, de formal a casual y salió esa misma tarde de Londres.

Al llegar, se encontró con Estados Unidos, Francia, Japón, Alemania e Italia y nueva Zelanda. Al poco rato, llegaron Canadá, Finlandia, Rusia, China y España quien tomó lugar junto a él en uno de los sofás que el rubio tenía en casa.

La razón del porque todos habían llevado alguna película de terror fue aclarada por Francia, quien dijo:

¬ Es para hacerle entender a Estados Unidos que sus películas son raras.

Bueno, sus películas eran raras, hacerle entender que eran raras… No lo era del todo fácil.

El primer voluntario fue Italia: "_Erótico y grotesco (Más grotesco) y en su mayoría, Zombies. También buscaba impresionar a simple vista, pero algunas escenas suelen ser muy tiernas, algo digno de él."_

El segundo voluntario fue China, quien tuvo algunos problemas para poner su "Video CD": "_Una mezcla de acción y personajes sumamente tenebrosos, algo muy propio de china. Su característica es hacer películas de terror."_

El tercer voluntario, Japón: _"Los personajes son retraídos, los paisajes son opacos, los fantasmas no aparecen claramente, hay muchas representaciones vagas, entre otras."_

Sentía que algo pasaría, pero no hacía caso a su sexto sentido.

El cuarto voluntario fue Finlandia… Su película… fue la más rara de las anteriores.

¬ Si se trata de películas de terror, en mi casa…

Y fue cuando saltó a la ayuda. Lo tomó de los hombros –sus rostros estaban muy cerca por cierto- y le gritó:

¬ ¡Detente! ¡¿Acaso quieres traumatizar a todos?!

¬ ¿Eh? ¡Me gustaría verlas! – Habló Italia

Total… Una de sus películas fue puesta y al terminar… Italia salió corriendo al baño.

Mientras esperaban al italiano, vaya silencio que se había formado

¬ Buena película, España – Susurraron los presentes pues aún seguían en shock

¬ Gracias… - Agradeció el español sonriente

¬ ¡Un momento! – Saltó Francia de su asiento – _Angleterre…_ ¿Cómo sabías que las películas de _mon amour Espagne _nos traumatizarían?

Y ahí estaba, el punto que quería evitar… ¿Qué? ¿Les diría a todos que vio varias películas a su lado y que ahora eran pareja? ¡No señor! ¡No cuando estaba el estadounidense, canadiense e italiano presentes!

¬ ¡Es sencillo! – Habló España sonriendo como siempre – Vio una película conmigo

Si el silencio fue un arma letal… Estaría más que muerto… ¿¡Cómo se le ocurría!? ¡¿Estaba loco acaso?! Era seguro que Feliciano le diría a Lovino y lo menos que quería era enfrentar al italiano mayor, no era problema, pero quería evitarse esa molestia

¬ ¿Quisieras explicarnos? – Siguió hablando Francia

¬ Es simple, Francia – Suspiró – Arthur fue a dejarme unos papeles mientras yo estaba viendo una película, entró en el momento del terror… Es por eso que lo sabe

Contestaba con naturalidad, como si en verdad fuera real su excusa.

¬ ¿Es verdad, _England_? – Preguntó Estados Unidos

¬ ¡_It is true_! – Rió – No quería que alguno de ustedes saliera traumados, pero no pude evitarlo

Muchos se quedaron inconformes ante sus respuestas, pero no tenían pruebas algunas así que siguieron con las películas de terror.

Muchos de los presentes tenías que irse ya y entre ellos, estaba el español. El inglés se ofreció gustoso en llevarlo a la salida de la casa del estadounidense… ¿Cuál era su truco?

¬ Sé que Francia y Roma te molestarían con esto – Sonrió sincero – Así que a su tiempo les diremos… ¿Te parece?

El inglés se sonrojó y asintió. Antes de que Antonio se fuera de regreso a España, Arthur lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia él dándole un beso cargado de pasión que el otro chico no rechazó y correspondió tomándolo de la cintura con ambas manos. Un beso que sin duda, les quitó el aire.

Se compartían un beso sin saber que estaban siendo espiados

¬ ¡Se los dije! – Habló Francia - ¡Ellos salían!

¬ Regresemos adentro – Suspiró Alemania – No es bueno dejar a Estados Unidos y Rusia solos

¬ Ve~ _Fratello_ estará feliz

"_Las películas de terror de España, te apuñalan mentalmente_"

En parte es verdad, pero si le veías el lado bueno, salías ganando. Y no hablo de un pequeño dulce en la mejilla… ¡No señor! Algo más fuerte y romántico.


End file.
